


Hot for Teacher

by mlle_imandeus



Series: Fuckentine Chronicles : Sexy Sweetheart Sundays [10]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for my dear friend hashtagfuckface. In which Sam goes into their room and finds Cat dressed like a teacher and ready for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cat had been in the bedroom for almost an hour when I went to check on her. We had been having a normal Sweetheart Sunday. I was playing video games and she was sittin on my lap wearing only frilly pink poof panties. I actually think they were called bloomers but as soon as I saw the fluffy ruffled drawers I thought of my old inflatable underpants joke.  
Then she just got up and went in the bedroom. I thought she'd gone for a waz until she was gone so long.

Finally I just paused my game and went looking for her.

When I walked into our room I knew something was up.  
Nona's bed desk was on my bed.  
Cat normally used it for serving me breakfast in bed but now it had a pad of paper and a little cup with pens in it.

The whiteboard we usually had hanging in the kitchen for messages and shopping lists was in here and my sweet kitten baby was wearing a black skirt with grey silk shirt and a black velvet ribbon tie. She looked like a hot librarian or teacher.

"Kitty, what have we here?"

I turned away from her to look at the desk, and there was a loud crack.  
I spun around and found Cat holding a long thin old-school whipping cane. "You, Samantha Puckell. Get in your seat, if you please. You are holding up the entire class with your lollygagging."

I sat on my bed and put the desk over my lap.

"Now Miss Puckell, it would seem your report card from Internet Schools Incorporated came yesterday. Very disappointing indeed Miss Puckell." Cat said.

"That's not my real name." I said.

"And I am not a board certified teacher, Miss Puckell. We all have our little secrets. But that doesn't excuse your abysmal grades. Grades so poor I have been forced to call school into session on a Sunday to give you extra help."

"Why thank you, Cat." I smiled.

Crack the cane came down. "Miss Valentine if you please!"

"Yes, Miss Valentine." I said.

"Very good. Now the first subject we will be working on today is English. Okay let's start with diagramming a sentence." She walked over to the whiteboard and wrote as she was talking. "Our sentence today is 'I would like to give Miss Valentine's pretty pink butthole a lick.' Now can you tell me which is the subject, and which is the predicate?" Cat asked.

This was actually sixth grade stuff, but was hard because that was a long time ago, No matter what teachers say, I never used this information since I learned it. "Miss Valentine, the subject is 'I'. Because its about what I would like to do. And the predicate is Miss Valentine's pretty pink butthole. Because that's what I'd like to do it to." I was careful to put extra emphasis on the last sentence, to make it clear I was not just talking about the sentence.

"Now that's a very good try, Sam." Miss Valentine said. "While you are correct that 'I' in this case you, is the subject. However the predicate is the verb. The predicate is 'give'.  
If you just said, "I give" that would be grammatically correct. But we want more information than that. And this sentence provides it.  
What do you give? A lick. So 'lick' is..."

"The predicate object?" I ventured. I knew I'd heard the term somewhere so it was definitely a real term even if it wasn't right.

"Very good, Miss Puckell. But I think you'll find that its called the predicate nominative." Miss Valentine said.

"I believe the predicate nominative is if a word renaming the subject is in the predicate. Like in the phrase Carly is a cocksucker, cocksucker is the predicate nominative because it renames Carly." I said.

*Thwack* Miss Valentine hit the wall with her cane. "Do not correct me, I am the teacher."

I smiled, but refused to laugh. I was enjoying this and I was certain a laugh would hurt Miss Valentine's feelings. I also was becoming convinced that the cane was a prop and she had no intention of doing anything but hitting inanimate objects to make a noise with it.

"Now if you know all there is to know about diagramming sentences I'm sure you'll have no trouble identifying the articles and possessives." Miss Valentine said haughtily.

"Yes miss, the article is 'a' describing the lick. And the possessive is Miss Valentine's indicating who has the pretty pink butthole. Although there are those who say Miss Valentine's pretty pink butthole belongs to Momma." I informed her.

"Different game. Different game, you little scamp." Miss Valentine said. She looked serious for a moment and said, "While you are correct, dear, that has no bearing on this class. Now, if you please, Sam. Can you tell me if there are any adjectives or adverbs?"

I got up and walked up to the board. "Now pretty and pink are adjectives and they refer to Miss Valentine's butthole." I circled the words in the original sentence as I spoke and then put them on their correct lines in the diagram. "There are no adverbs. Which would be words describing the verb. Such as if the sentence said 'I would like to immediately give Miss Valentine's pretty pink butthole a lick'."  
I moved closer to her with every word until I whispered the last word in her ear, with her backed up against the wall, then leaned in giving her neck a quick kiss and licking her earlobe on my way back out.

"There will be none of your flirtatious flirtations." She said, sounding halfhearted and distracted by my attentions. She paused a moment then continued, her voice strong again. "Miss Puckell, please find your seat again so we can continue."

I sat back down with a silly grin.

"You are doing very good Sam. Surprisingly good, I must say. If your grades are anything to go by." Miss Valentine said.

"I guess I just needed the right teacher, miss." I replied.

"Now it's going to get a little more difficult. Can you tell me which are the dependent and independent clauses?" Cat asked.

"I think you are looking for 'would like to' and 'give'. Because 'give' stands alone as a verb and 'would like to' doesn't.  
But that's not actually correct, because 'like' certainly can operate independently as a verb and 'would like' that doesn't take away its ability to stand. If I said I would like to give Miss Valentine's butthole a lick and fingerfuck it. Then 'and fingerfuck it' would be a dependent clause. Because the sentence is complete without it, but those three words could not stand alone as a sentence."

"Well then, whats 'would like'?" Miss Valentine asked.

"A descriptive clause? I asked.

"Maybe." Miss Valentine said. "We'll not worry about it and move on. And the last question, before we move on to another subject, is can you tell me which of these words is a gerund?"

"A gerund is a verb being used as a noun, so that would be 'lick'."

Miss Valentine's mouth dropped open in surprise. "That was supposed to be a trick question. That was supposed to be, 'look at this funny old timey word I found'. Before I was researching for this class I would have said a gerund was a little rodent like a hamster but with a long tail."

"That's a gerbil, Miss" I said.

"Well I know that now!" She yelled with exasperation. "But either way you should get a prize. Some sort of a treat for doing so good and knowing what a gerund is."

I looked at her with a sly half smile. "You know what I want, miss. You told me what I want when you gave this lesson."

"What do you mean, young lady?" She said, scandalized. Which meant she knew exactly what I meant and was trying to play the role of the strict and proper schoolmarm.

"If I may quote the assignment, miss; 'I would like to give Miss Valentine's pretty pink butthole a lick'." I said.

"Well that is very forward of you, Miss Puckell." She said.

"You put the idea in my head, Miss Valentine." I replied.

"That idea is always in your head and we both know it." Cat said, walking over. "But it is only right, with how well you did, that you should get a reward of your choosing." She leaned over the bed desk and pulled her skirt up, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. "But be quick about it. It will never do to have the principal come down to check on us and see you tonguing my bottom."

I quickly knelt behind her.  
I had no intention of making this quick, but I was eager to get started.

I spread her little round firm buttcheeks apart and took a long loving look at her puckered pink treasure, nestled perfectly above her smooth silky slit, just a tiny bit shiny with wetness right along the crease. But I hoped to add to that soon.

I leaned in and took a long deep sniff of her scent, so warm and moist and delightful. It actually made my mouth water. I kissed slowly all over her bottom and upper thighs.

"Hheeeyyyy," She groaned softly. "It was give her butthole a lick not makeout with her whole sexy playland all afternoon." She sounded reluctant but firm. She was loving this, but she had a role to play.

I tightened the circle of my kisses to just around the hole, but didn't stop until i'd given maybe ten more. Including one on her pussy as I circled in.  
She made a noise like she was going to say something, but by then I'd moved on so she didn't.

Finally I began to make out with her bottom, kissing and licking it, trying to slide my tongue in as deep as it would go. My fingers crept up to her pussy, stroking it softly.

"Whup, whoa-" Cat said standing up and stepping away. "Taking liberties with teacher's treasure box. Nope, naw, uhuh. Not appropriate." She pulled her skirt back down and arranged it into place. "I was willing to overlook the extended bottom play, because as long as you dont break contact that could all be considered one long lick. But nope, the extra front stuff was unauthorized."

"I'm sorry Miss Valentine." I said with exaggerated chagrin.

"That's okay Sam, you're a good girl. Quite a good girl. You just get over enthusiastic."

When she had gotten herself looking professional again she said. "Okay class, our next subject is Sexuality and the Vulva. Now since I will be acting as the display model in this class I will be pulling up my skirt and lying back on the bed."

She arranged her stuffed animals into a little hillock and reclined against them so they held her back arched. That way her entire pussy area was exposed but she was still sitting up some and could conduct the 'class'. "Miss Puckell, I'm certain you cannot see everything from your desk. Would you please come over here and sit or kneel on the floor where you will be able to see everything."

Using her whipping cane as a pointer she pointed to her pussy saying, "Does anyone know what this is?"

I raised my hand, but didn't wait to be called on. "Is it your pussy, miss?"

"Indeed it is, Sam. Very good. But pussy is not the proper name of it. Pussy is a slang term. The entire business is called a vulva and this opening that goes up within me is called the vagina. Many people refer to the whole business as a vagina, but that is not correct." She paused a moment and shifted her legs a little wider. "Now who would like to come up and see what a vulva feels like?"

I raised my hand again saying, "I would, miss."

"Okay, Sam. Come on up here. Now what you want to remember is the vulva is very sensitive, and you want to touch it gently. Why don't you show Miss Valentine how gently you can touch her."

I reached my hand out, half smiling with the ridiculousness of it all. But it was kinda hot too. I began to caress her with my fingertips. Stroking over and around her tender flesh.

"Mmmm, oh Sam, that's lovely. Do you see how the lips are fattening up and opening a little. That means you're doing it right. That mean's Miss Valentine is getting sexually aroused from you touching her. Do you see how there is a bit of shiny moistness right where it opens."

"Yes miss."

"Would you believe that if you get me stimulated enough she will become so wet that wetness will gather together and even leak out?" Cat said.

"You don't say," I reply. "Do you think I might be able to get her that wet."

"Maybe, would you like to try?" She asked.

"Can I?" I asked. "I would certainly like to."

She directed me with her pointer, "Now these fat lips are the labia majora. And they like to be stroked gently to start and then a little more firmly as they get excited. And sometimes it''s even nice to tug them softly or to kiss or even suck on them. Now I don't really have very much in the way of inner lips. But you can see a little bit there, right?"

I had been doing each thing as she described it. I now left off kissing and sucking on her lips to say, "Yes miss, I see them. Awww, they're so small and cute."

"Thank you, dear. As I said mine are small and not really on display. But some people have very prominent ones. You may have prominent ones yourself, Sam."

"Oh, I do miss." I said

"Now when you play with the inner lips you want to remember to not do it dry. They are delicate and they like it if you wait until the vulva is excited enough to be quite wet. Or many people prefer to keep them moist with saliva by licking and sucking them, or using a lubricant. Now there is a little bottle of lubricant in my top drawer. Would you get me the bottle. And you will also find a toy in there. Iit is made of pink silicone, is firm and looks something like a hot dog, but a little flared at the base. Could you bring both of those items to me, Sam?"

"I'd be happy to, miss." I said, getting up and fetching her lube and her dildo.

"Now sometimes someone prefers external stimulation and rubbing, and sometimes one might enjoy being penetrated, which is what its called when something goes inside, whether that's a tongue, a finger or a toy like this one." She said holding up the dildo. "And if you do choose to use a toy it is good to remember not to try to put it in width ways or with the flat tapered end first. A good rule is look at the toy and at the vulva and picture in your mind how they might best fit together. This cannot always be counted on to be correct. Especially when you are just starting out and are unfamiliar with the structure of each. Sam, would you like to add lubricant to the toy and experiment with how it might penetrate the vulva?" Cat said.

"Yes, Miss Valentine. I'd like that very much." I decided to take this as an indicator that the game part was over and now it was time for me to fuck my girl for real. Figuring if she disagreed she can easily tell me.

We rarely used toys but its not like we were morally opposed to them. And I was nothing if not adaptable.

I leaned in to kiss my kitten's sweet pussy.  
Kissing all around the outside, moving in toward her clit. Then starting over, out to her hips and spiraling around and back to her center. This time kissing again and again along her slit and licking and stroking her clit with my tongue.

"Oh you've decided to prepare the area with licks and loving kisses, Miss Puckett. A very clever strategy." Cat gasped and moaned.

"Yes, miss. Oh, thank you, miss." I purred against and into her, focusing now on licking and sucking her tiny little nubbin clit as my finger tips stroked and spread her pussylips getting them ready for fucking.  
Then I moved on to sliding my fingers in. To make sure she was ready, but mostly because I really liked fingering her. Rubbing, stroking and exploring her inside.

I licked, stroked, and fingered her through her first gasping quivering orgasm. Then I felt she was ready for something more. I took the dildo and slicked it up with lube. She was plenty wet, but the slipperier it was, the harder I could fuck her without chafing or something else unhappy for her.

I slid the toy into her and made sure the angle was good and it was slipping in and out real nice. Then I started to kiss up her belly as I fucked her, removing her shirt and bra as I moved up over her to suck on her nipples. Kissing her belly and ribs and breasts, sucking her nipples lovingly with just a little spicy extra bit of roughness with my tongue and lips and nibbling teeth. I took her through another orgasm, adoring her body while I fucked her. Then as a big one began to build I moved up and kissed her. First loving and sweet through one then loving and rough through another.

By now she was breaking off the kissing every few moments to gasp and moan in ecstasy. We'd been going for about fifteen minutes which is about as long as she liked to be fucked hard without a break. So I knew this would probably be the last one for a little while. And she wasn't able to keep the kissing up much anyway so I kissed my way down to her clit and began licking it hard, moving down after a couple minutes to give her kisses and long licks down each side around her pussy, stretched open by the toy.  
Then, as she started to moan and spout nonsense syllables, I returned to her clit to kick things up a notch as I brought her home.  
Without removing the toy, I lifted her and turned her longways on the bed then crawled in next to her. She liked to relax with it inside her before we slid it out.

After a moment she said. " You really do have to start actually doing your schoolwork. I also planned some kind of math class using my boobs. But I don't remember now."

"I know sweetie. I will. It's okay." I said "I love you Miss Valentine."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone may have asked why Cat didn't fuck Sam. I definitely have been asked repeatedly for Dom Cat / sub Sam many times and Ive not done it. But something put this in my head. Maybe its my own journey to discover that While I'm Dom I really like to be called names sexually. Or discovering that things Ive never before wanted I now not only want but want hard and mercilessly. Or maybe ts just a fuck tale. hope you like it regardless.

I thought that afternoon was going to be a one time thing. So when Cat came out a few days later in a suit I wondered what was up, until I saw her whipping cane. Her little suit was dark gray, not the most feminine tailoring but obviously a woman's suit and she wore it with the same silk shirt and black ribbon tie she'd worn the first time.

"Young lady," my kitten love began. "Please come into my office."

I followed as she turned around and went back into our room. It wasn't set up as a classroom this time. It was clean and bare, all Cat's stuffed animals and pillows were off her bed and after a moment I saw them in two laundry baskets in the corner half behind the curtains. Her bed was completely bare and covered in a white sheet with the bed desk on it. As close as she could get it to looking like an office with what we had.  
There was a little child sized folding chair that we had for the kids we babysat placed on the floor in front of the desk. She indicated that I should sit in it as she got herself settled behind the desk. "I suppose you know why you're here today,"

"No, actually I don't." I said.

"There's no use playing innocent with me. I know all about you and the Valentine girl. The activities you choose to indulge yourselves in." She held up a folded piece of notebook paper. "I've confiscated this little note and I'd like you to take a look at it. I believe it was meant for you. Take a look at it and see if you agree."

I stood up awkwardly from the tiny chair and reached for the note. It said:

_Sammy-lamb,  
_ _I don't know what to say. I've just been feeling so dirty lately. I got you a surprise and ever since I've just wanted to be nasty. Like nasty, dirty, bad, nasty._  
You know I want to be a good girl for you and I've tried playing by myself to make it go away . But it just gets worst. So I have to ask you, if maybe we could try it.  
Just try it for fun and see if it was fun and if we had fun doing it.  
I love you so much. I feel so dirty and a little scared asking this. But its a good dirty and if you say yes it'll be a good scared too. Except then I wont be scared at all anymore.  
Love,  
 **YOUR**  kitten.

She capitalized all the letters of 'your' and then traced over it in four different colors and underlined it three times. I figured from that she was showing that this was important to her and probably that she would be taking, at least playfully, a more dominant role. So she wanted to stress that I knew it wasn't a real change in roles she wanted, beyond this game or whatever it was.

"So do you recognize that as being from the Valentine girl?" Cat asked.

"I do." I replied.

"And she meant it for you? You are the one she wants to get, 'Mmmm nasty, sooo nasty.' with?" Cat asked.

"I don't remember the letter saying that, but yes." I replied.

"And if Miss Valentine were here in the room with us, what would you say to her?" Cat asked.

"I'd say 'anything for you, sweetie'." I said.

The whipping cane came down hard on the seat between my legs with a loud crack. She must have been practicing. Because I was absolutely positive Cat would never try something like that unless she was 150% certain she could land it without hitting me. "That is 'Mister Sweetie' to you, young lady. I am your principal. Not your princess pal or whatever it is you call Miss Valentine."

"I do not call her my princess pal, that's for certain." I smiled.

"What's so funny Miss Puckett. I don't see anything funny." She whipped out against the wall. "You know what I see? I see a very dirty girl, who is in very big trouble." She poked me in the chest with the end of the whipping stick, to emphasize each word as she said, "Very. Big. Trouble. In-deed." Then she laid the cane down and leaned across the desk toward me. "That is unless you want to be a good girl now. Perhaps make an arrangement with old Mr Sweetie. Do you want to show me you can be a good girl?"

Okay, this was shaping up weird. But weird could be good. "Oh, I do, Mr Sweetie." I replied.

Cat got up and sidled nearer to me. "Oh good, that's good. That's what I like to hear. If you're going to be a good girl maybe a treat is in order. Why don't you reach on in to Mr. Sweetie's pocket and see if you can find yourself a treat."

I shrugged and reached. If 'Mr Sweetie' were a real mister I would know exactly where this little game was going, but I certainly was willing to follow it and see.

Imagine my surprise when I discovered 'Mr. Sweetie' went a little farther than I'd thought. The pockets were quite empty, but I was almost completely certain my fingers had slid along the shaft of something surprising when I'd been rummaging in there.

I looked at Cat in shock and she said, "I can see in your eyes that you felt it. That you found your treat. Now the question is, are you gonna take it all? Are you gonna take every inch of Mr Sweetie's fat cock, like a good girl?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you want, sir." It was weird. This was so weird and ridiculous. But a little hot too. And I definitely wanted to see what the heck she was hiding in those pants.

"Mmmm that's what I like to hear. Nasty little fuckhole sluts like you, that are starving for my big dick."

Okay, that was almost on the line between funny and too far, but I was willing to go with it still. To see where it might take us. "Take him out, sir. Or would you rather I do it?" I asked.

"Mmmm, you do it. Show me what an eager little fuckslut you can be." Cat said rubbing her crotch on the back of my hand.

Oddly, I told myself the first time she called me a slut that I would tell her it was a bit much if she did it again. But this second time, I found myself starting to like it.

I unbuttoned the first button and she said, "Mmmm, that's a good girl, take your time. Show me what a patient little fucktoy hole you can be."

I was pretty fucking sure that it wasn't what she was saying that was turning me on so much.  
Because let me tell you. Something was turning me on sooo much.  
Some of it was to have my little sweet kitten saying such dirty things and some of it kind of hit me like an epiphany.  
I think, while I don't have a submissive bone in my body, I like to be called names.  
Just like my angel was as submissive as the day is long but except for very specifically in Momma and kitten time she does not like to be called names.

The two were not the same thing and didn't even always go hand in hand.

When I reached my hand in her fly I would almost believe I was touching flesh. It was high quality silicone with a bit of realistic texture and was warm from being in her pants pressed against her skin. Hot humid air wafted out of her fly as I unbuttoned it slowly one at a time. The air heavy with the creamy scent of her excitement.

I was getting too turned on to wait anymore and I undid just the third from the last button and pulled her pants down.

Her tiny panties strained around the long thick shaft, more presenting it than restraining it.

Which answered my suspicions. She was not strapped. We had heard wonderful things about a strapless strap-on but neither of us even had an internet friend who had actually tried one. So we were a little nervous as their price was equal to a top of the line strap-on and there was no legitimate knockoff because they had a patent.

Cat moaned deep and long as I started to stroke my hand up and down the shaft. For just a moment my kitten bubbled up and giggle-moaned. Then said. "Oh Sammy, it feels just like having a real one. Well not 'just like' as it has no nerves of course but every little bump, touch and vibration travels to the root of me and when you push and pull it, it really feels attached."

I knew these were shaped kind of like a wonky 'L' with a fat bulb a bit more than half the length of the shaft and about half again the thickness nestled inside her. So it filled her up as well as staying rooted in place up against her g spot. And the bend had small ridges that would be rubbing against my girl's clit and getting her off a little that way as well.

Cat groaned again and suddenly was back in character biting her lower lip like a classic pornboy, saying, "Fuckin suck it. Little whore, little fuckhole suck whore. Suck Mister Sweetie's fat dick and he can make all your trouble go away."

I almost said something. I liked the calling me names and treating me like a plaything. I did not like pretending to be coerced into doing this. If she did it again I'd have to say something. If she didn't, I'd say something later when we weren't so in the middle of it.

I stuck out my hot pink tongue and ran the tip slowly around the head, looking up into her eyes. Then I lay the head in the middle of my tongue with my mouth open and slid it back along the length, keeping eye contact the whole time. When I had it as deep in my throat as it would go I wrapped my lips lovingly around it. And began to bob my head up and down. Occasionally taking it gently in my teeth and moving it back and forth so the bulb inside my love was jostled a bit extra.

Cat pushed her hips forward as I reached the bottom, gagging me a little. She moaned at the sound and said, "Fuckin choke on it. You fuckin greedy little suck slut. I want to hear you gag on my fat rod."

I wouldn't ever say it;  
more because I wouldn't know how, than that I was embarrassed about it at all.  
But right before she said it, I was thinking the same thing.

I moaned greedily and started pushing it deeper, slowly easing it back, further inside me. I breathed in and slowly out and when my lungs were empty I popped the corona of Cat's thick dick, the ridge behind the head, past my swallow flipper and into my throat. My nose was nuzzled against the soft smooth skin of her shaved pussy, the full length of her huge cock buried in my mouth and down my throat.

"Mmmm," Cat moaned as she pushed her hips against my face, but there was no more length to put in me. "My little fuckhole sucks dick like she was born for it."

I moaned back, nodding my head with her shaft buried inside me.

Getting a good grip on the base with my lips and teeth, I began to move it slowly and firmly back and forth against the inside of her,  
as well as some around in a circle, rubbing the ridges on her clit.

Cat, who had been more vocal than usual already, really started to moan, groan, and gasp as I sucked and stroked her. And it just kept building. Higher and higher, louder and louder as it would plateau out for a moment and then climb again. Finally she sat back on the bed and I followed her sucking and slurping loudly.

I noticed her eyes had rolled back until just the whites and a tiny crescent of brown showed as she practically screamed her passion out. Then lay there panting.

I crawled up next to her cuddling her close as I rained kisses down all over her face.

"That was incredible." She panted.

Then she turned her face and shifted her hips so we were facing each other a bit more, though we were both still laying mostly flat. She had a mischievous light in her eyes. "Get your fuckin clothes off, slut. I want that pussy."

I undressed Cat the rest of the way first while she told me what a good girl I was and how she couldn't wait to get up in my guts.

When I was naked too I asked how she wanted me. "Bend the fuck over the desk, whore. I'm taking you from behind. I want to look at that magnificent ass while I drill you. I don't need to fuck you face to face, slut. I'm not your damned girlfriend." She said, moving completely back into her nasty character. Which I suspected was just her interpretation of a stereotypical porn guy.

"I know. You're my principal, not my princess pal." I said, half teasing, half turned on

"Too fuckin right I am. Plus I'll get deeper that way. I bought the biggest size they had and you are going to feel every inch. You're gonna fuckin take it all, aren't you? Aren't you slut!?"

She didn't smack my pussy then, but she did grab it with force that was half spank.

"Mmmm, yes sir." I said pressing and grinding against her hand.

"Fuckin right 'yes, sir'. You're so fucking wet. Fuckin sopping from sucking my big dick and knowing I'm gonna put it all in you. Gonna fuck out your hairy fuckhole til is all soft and open like a panting horny little mouth."

"Mmmm, yes sir." I could do with the banter turned down half a degree and the manhandling turned up a degree or two. But I was really into it just the way she was doing it too.

"Now bend the fuck over," She said, pointing at the desk.

I got on my knees on the bed, laid my forearms across the desk resting on my elbows and resting my boobs on my arms.

Cat's hand was in my face suddenly, three fingers together. "Spit on my fingers, slut." she said.

I greedily licked them, then took them into my mouth getting them all slobbery. Pushing my head down on them making her gag me.

"Fuck, you're nasty, I love it." Cat said. "I was gonna stretch you out and get you ready. But after that display, I just want to ram it in. I want to make you feel it."

"Yes, fuckin stretch me open. Make me fuckin squeal sir. Make me squeal like a fuckin pig. I want to be your little fuck piglet."

"That's what you are. That's all you are. Just my little piglet. My little fuck hole slut piglet. My fuckin cum toy."

As soon as she said it, I loved it. I mean I loved the nasty name calling. I loved being called a slut, a whore, a fuck hole pig; I loved toy a bit more than that even. But there was somethin about her calling me piglet. Maybe its the same as me calling her kitten. There is something that is cute and sweet and affectionate while at the same time being... I don't want to say dehumanizing in a sexy way. Because I don't know if you'd understand that.  
I don't know, is petmaking a word? I'll just say I liked it a lot and leave it.

As I looked at her, back over my shoulder, I saw her rub all my drool from her spitty fingers up and down the length of her fat shaft. This was my first time doing anything like this. Her fucking me with three fingers might have been wider than this, but it was nowhere near as long, nor as solid.

I admit I was a little scared. And then I was just full. One second she was lining up the head, the next she was buried to the hilt inside me.

"Holy shit that's tight." I said loudly, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt? Do you need me to stop." Cat asked, freezing.

"No, lover, It's just a lot. But it's good." I said.

"Fuckin right it's good. I knew a little piglet like you needed a good fucking. Needs to be fucked till your gaping and dripping, sloppy like the dirty piglet you are."

She was thrusting in and out on every other word, I don't know if I came, but something definitely happened right then and there were more 'somethings' building up behind it; as my sweetie babygirl fucked me hard and deep and long. Thrusting in and out of my wet hot pussy. Talking to me so fucking dirty all the way.

Then one hit me that there was no question about, I came, and came again as Cat fucked me. Calling me names and thrusting hard within me. I would have never guessed this was my thing even yesterday. But today I was loving it beyond words.

Then Cat's thin cummy fingers began to play with my ass as she fucked me.  
I moaned loudly and began to try to push back, getting her fingers in a bit more.

"You know you're going to take every inch of this monster up your fuzzy fuckin asshole, right?" She growled.

I was just about to cum anyway. And I have a bit of a butt thing, I'd introduced backdoor play into our love and I never let a day pass without playing with her back there.  
My own butt, I liked her to enjoy but was not obsessed with getting the way I was with giving. Until now that is.

I was suddenly cumming hard with sustained groans and deep animalistic grunts as my entire guts were churning with cumming and wanting my butt fucked out hard.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass till its so loose and gaping my cock doesn't even touch the sides anymore. Then your gonna suck it clean. Suck all your cum and ass juice off my fuckin dick and fuckin eat it." She threatened playfully, and I was cumming again all of a sudden.

I was almost screaming it was so hard and intense on the heels of my last one. "Yes oh please, sir. Yes." I panted and moaned as soon as I could think of actual words again.

"Let me get the lube." She said sliding out of me.

I wanted to tell her no lube. I wanted to tell her I wanted her to hurt me and force it in and make me scream.  
But I knew I would be more than satisfied with a tenth of the sensation I wanted to beg for in that moment.  
And the rest was just me wanting to say the words and be her slut, piglet, cum toy.

But we'd never negotiated any of this stuff because we didn't know it would all be happening so quickly. And I didn't want to stall our momentum with some big discussion right now. So I decided to forgo talking as slutty as I wanted in favor of keeping it going with actually acting slutty.

Cat was as careful getting me ready as I'd let her be, but her playing with my butt was just driving me crazy, making me almost cry with need. Finally I begged her to just stick it in me.

"Roll the fuck over then. I want you on your back so I can look into your eyes as you feel me claim and possess your slutty ass.

I rolled over as instructed.

Cat was right looking at her while she did this made it so much hotter.

As the head popped into my butthole it hurt worse than I could ever have guessed. Both a sharp surface pain like being stabbed and a deep ache I can't describe. But strangely suddenly, I wanted it even more. It hurt but I didn't care. And its not even like I was enjoying it. I was on some level. But that was the buttfucking, not the pain. I just didn't care. I needed the full length of Cat's thick shaft in my bum. Like needed it, needed it. No fucking around.

"Mmmm, unnngh, fuckin take me Cat, unh I mean sir." I groan grunted.

"No that's alright. I'm here,I'm me. My Sammy-love. Just tell me what you need."

"This. More of this kitten. I need you to fuck my ass and make me take it. Fuck, I thought I felt slutty before., But this is really opening up that part of me. Fuckin give it to me. Kitty."

Inch by aching inch she buried it in me. I wanted to tell her just to slam it. To fuckin make me scream.  
My mind did want exactly that. But my body knew better and refused to say the words.  
With the slow thorough way she was giving it to me. The sharp stabbing pain was gone after a few moments and the deep dull ache didn't take away from my pleasure even a tiny bit. It just made me feel overused. Which I loved.

"Oh yeah, you are a nasty little slut with a hungry little butt aren't you? Mmmm, are you my little fuck piglet, cum slut? Are you my nasty fucking whore?"

"Ooh, I am. I really really am." I moaned.

"Mmmm, are you ready to suck my cock straight out of your ass?" Cat asked.

We both liked the forbidden dirtiness of ass to mouth with a partner we always trusted to be perfectly clean and hygienic so there were never any surprises. And I wanted to be so dirty and nasty for my love. More than I ever imagined. More than I ever dreamed possible. But not quite yet.

"If it's okay sir. If I may, sir. You have only had the full length in me for a moment. If I may, I would like you to fuck my bum deep like this until I cum then I think I would love to lick and suck you clean and then be done. For now."

Instead of answering with words, Cat just began to fuck me a little harder with deep full thrusts stirring the cum in my ass hard and bumping my g spot from the inside as she really reamed me out properly.

The retention bulb fucking her shallowly but properly as it also massaged her g in turn and the ridges worked off her clit.

I can't even describe it. I'm sorry but I won't even try.

Even before I came I was already feeling it so deep and so strong I was moaning low and long like a lowing cow. My butt was nestled in a small puddle of my cum behind me on the bed. I was so worked up as to be leaking and dripping from my pussy as she fucked my ass and I knew by the slippiness that some of the slick cum that flowed by was caught by the Cat's pistoning dick and pushed up my butt.

I don't even remember exactly what happened, but I know I came at least three times in quick succession. And I think Cat went twice.  
Finally I slid off the bed onto my knees without even making the conscious decision to do it.  
As soon as she slid out of me I was on my knees taking her cock in my mouth and loudly moaning as I sloppily cleaned it. Drooling from excitement and the slack relaxed state all that cumming left my muscles in.

When I had her shaft completely clean of my cum and juices, I eased it out of my lover.  
My sweet kitten.

I began to clean her cum from her sweet perfect soft smooth pussy with my greedy tongue. She tasted so good. Some of her cum had been beaten frothy by the action of the bulb inside her and the movement of our fucking. It was like a sexy dessert as I licked one more orgasm from my sweet girl.  
My love, my life; my principal and my princess pal.  
The woman who was my world.

Which I think at least made us even in number of cums, if not quite in intensity, for the day.


End file.
